


Girl Time

by thewightknight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dresses, F/F, Ficlet, Qunari, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivienne had insisted on taking Janaan on a tour of Val Royeaux’s garment district, after she’d threatened to throw the few dresses that had shown up at Skyhold for her consideration for the ball at the Winter Palace off her balcony.  Josephine wouldn’t hear of them going without her, so the three of them made the trip together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet after I was thinking about how awesome the qunari armor schematics would be translated into actual clothing

Vivienne had insisted on taking Janaan on a tour of Val Royeaux’s garment district, after she’d threatened to throw the few dresses that had shown up at Skyhold for her consideration for the ball at the Winter Palace off her balcony. Josephine wouldn’t hear of them going without her, so the three of them made the trip together.

They made a quick pass through the district first, making comments on the fashions on display, and then Vivienne insisted on a leisurely lunch before venturing into any of the shops. “You need people to get a good look at you, darling,” she drawled. “They’re expecting a savage oxman, and we need to prove them wrong.” So they sampled the cheese plate and passed judgement on several wines. 

The reaction on their waiter’s face when Vivienne deferred to Janaan’s choice on several items nearly made her lose her cool reserve. From the twinkle in Josie’s eyes, she was having trouble containing giggles too.

After they finished, they lingered over glasses of brandy. Janaan was not looking forward to what was coming next.

“Oh, come on, Janaan. You have the resources of a nation that prides itself on its style and fashion at your fingertips. We will find something that will dazzle,” Josie reassured her, picking up on her mood.

“Not from what I’ve seen so far. Everything that’s in style right now will make me look like a man trying on his little sister’s clothing. The skirts will have to be as wide as a carriage if they make them long enough to hit the floor, and there’s no way we can stuff those bodices to make it look like I actually have something on my chest,” Janaan replied, staring into the dregs in her glass. 

“Then we’ll have to commission something especially for you,” said Vivienne. “Something unique. You’ll start a new style, darling!”

Janaan considered this. “Well, like you said, they’re expecting the savage oxman, right?” 

“Unfortunately, yes,” Josephine confirmed. “It will put you at a disadvantage.”

“Well, then let’s play that up. Have something made up in the Qunari style, but in silks and velvets,” Janaan said.

Vivienne’s eyes lit up. “Show me what you mean, darling.”

Josephine procured ink and parchment, and Janaan made a few sketches, eliciting scandalous gasps of delight from the ambassador. 

“You want to go to a ball with a bared midriff?” she squeaked.

“Well, maybe a sheer fabric there,” Janaan said. “And also a sheer for the sleeves, with embroidery to mimic the rope patterns. Use stiffened velvet at the shoulders instead of armor. Add a bit of fullness to the trousers, with a split skirt on top. Embroidered ankle boots instead of those ridiculous heeled slippers, so I won’t trip and fall on my ass in front of the empress. I think my hair’s grown out enough, we could put it up, thread some matching ribbons and beads through it.” 

Vivienne’s eyes sparkled. “Oh, my darling! This will set the court on fire.”

Josie added, “I think it will set Sera's brain on fire too.”

Janaan blushed as Vivienne chuckled in agreement.

“Okay, then. Let’s do this.” They gathered up her sketches and set forth, Vivienne leading the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [Janaan. ](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/111263665988/starting-my-third-playthrough-this-time-with-a)
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
